1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to holding devices for golf balls, and particularly to holding devices for golf balls which are portable and may be secured to a belt or a golf bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various containers and holding devices have been proposed and implemented to house and transport articles such as balls. Although a large variety of containers and related holders have been developed, there does not exist a holder or container for golf balls which is convenient to load or unload with balls or which is easily secured to a user's belt, golf bag, or other item. Prior ball holders, such as tennis ball cans, or display holders for various balls such as basketballs, footballs, and the like are adequate for their intended purpose, however, they are inadequate for holding balls such as golf balls, especially during play.
The closest known device to applicant, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,952 and issued to Fischer on Jul. 2, 1929, shows a holder for golf balls which was designed to hold golf balls in a golf bag, was cumbersome and inefficient, and did not address the problem of providing a potable container which may be worn by the user, for example on his or her belt. Such attempts are representative of prior, albeit incomplete solutions to such problems and such significant limitations to prior devices have undoubtedly been a reason such devices have not received widespread acceptance.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a golf ball holding device for holding, carrying, packaging and dispensing golf balls which is portable, stackable, convenient to attach or remove from a belt, golf bag, pocket, or the like, which is easy and convenient to use, lightweight, inexpensive to manufacture, and which retains the balls in a secure yet visible position.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.